Conventionally, spectacle plastic lenses are, in some cases, manufactured by an injection molding process with thermoplastic resin, such as polycarbonate resin or methacrylate resin. According to the injection molding process, transferring the cavity shape of a mold can mold even a plastic lens having a complicated optical surface shape, such as a progressive power lens, with high precision.
In manufacturing a functional lens, such as a polarizing lens, by the injection molding process, it has been known that insert molding is performed with a functional sheet, such as a polarizing sheet, loaded into a mold in accordance with a desired function, (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1).